User talk:Kittenpuppy
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 20:26, March 24, 2013 Thank You Hey there! I just wanted to come here and say "Thank You". Thank You for the gift, I love ANY kind of gifts :) I will send to you, whenever you are Mexican or not, a "Cinco de Mayo" Gift. Since I am Mexican :D, along with many other people! So wait for your gift ;) Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! May 1, 2013 Add Hi, I will try to add you on CP, my friends list doesn't work sometimes though. --Pixie Lil, the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 23:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Duplicate Images Hi, Superbpuffle. Lately, I've noticed you have been uploading smaller versions of images that already exist on the wiki. Before you save an image to your computer, check if it has a prefix like: 184px-Brown puffle trsprt. Note that it says "184px" in the file name, which usually means it is a smaller version of an image already on the wiki. To use this image without having to re-upload it, simply remove the prefix from the file name, which should result in: File:Brown puffle trsprt.png. Please do this from now on and don't upload any duplicate images to the wiki. Have a nice day. -- 18:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: GIRL FROSTBITE :) Oh, uh... That's... very nice. Why did you specifically choose me to show that to, though? XD -- 19:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:EEER, TITLE NOT FOUND Re:ERR, TITLE NOT FOUND 264 - Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Quick Question... Are you sure you're not a pookie? User:SporeVideos3 18 Jun 2013 00:55 (UTC) RE: Thank you! Hi Superbpuffle, Your welcome :) [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 02:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Cat Puffle Here's your Cat Puffle! dear super u should add User:your name/name of page for userpages ;) --Lego here (talk) 13:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Name change Hello. You can request a name change . However, you can only change it one time in the lifespan of this account, so I suggest you make a good decision. Hope this helps: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: can I have custom penguin I don't make custom penguins, but since your request is so easy to do, I'll make it. - custom penguin Hope you like it! - Images Hi Superbpuffle, Please don't add to main articles images that has recently been uploaded like the blueprint images i just did. It results an unneeded editing conflict. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hello: Regarding the question, it looks nice. However, you must resize your images to 20px, as it breaks the Signature Policy, and you could get blocked for that. Have a good day: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Signature Better. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:I had a question Hi Kittenpuppy, I actually have no information about the availability of the Puffle Table, so i didn't remove the template fromt he article. If oyu have further information about this, feel free to add it to the article. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Someone removed my picture :\ If someone removed your picture, he/she must have a good reason to have done it. Talk to him and see if you can get to a solution. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Weirdo Hi Kittenpuppy, That's an unusual feeling :P what makes you feel like a weirdo? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quest lol sorry. I started then I realized it wasn't done yet. --Slime37127 (talk) 21:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Current playercard id Hi Kittenpuppy, Your current player card id is: 09230ed4-aab7-4a94-b9af-420bcd6f293f Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Hello: I was recently promoted to temporal admin along with Twinkie102. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Signatures Hi Kittenpuppy, Please note that as it's only allowed to store signatures in the User namespace, i moved your signature from Template:Kittenpuppy to User:Kittenpuppy/sign. You can sign it by adding: You can also add this code to for auto-adding it when signing using ~~~~. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nice Thank you Kitten for liking my avatar :) It's me Also Known as the best Pokemon Fan in this world 01:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Who kicked out my picture? Hi Kitten, I'm not sure why, but T And J Kids was the one who removed the picture. You might want to ask him why on his talk page. Spydar007 (Talk) 13:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Inactive I can't add that template to his userpage unless he/she specifically states he is leaving for good. It is not used for inactivity, that's why we have the user tag that says "Inactive" Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Inactive It will appear when it is supposed to appear. Please do not reply furthermore. Thank you: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:20, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bot Hi Kitten, Read and . Spydar007 (Talk) 09:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Removed my picture IKR, but please talk to Vicyorus. He removes your pictures also. But please don't be so angry at him since he's a patroller. T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 06:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Warning Hi Kittenpuppy, Technically Disney holds the copyrights for this file as it's a "custom" from Club Penguin files. If you don't want me to use that file in a flag please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ummm i'm talking about green12347. -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']] RE: Yes. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 18:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. PenguinMan15 (talk) 23:34, August 8, 2013 (UTC) meow Waaaaaaaat -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!''']] I moved Hi if you are reading this, I have moved. Box Shaman (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2013 (UTC)